


Who is MC?

by GoldenUriel



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Orphanage, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-01
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-09 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11675175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenUriel/pseuds/GoldenUriel
Summary: An MC backstory where you (MC) get to have a small experience with all our 2D loves before ever finding the app. Might get turned into an AU.





	1. Chapter 1

MC stood on the roof of a brick building with their laptop hooked up to the telescope she got for her birthday. She was looking for Aries in the sky. There’s the creek of a door behind her. If the Matron found her out here, they’d be in deep trouble.

"MC, are you out here?“ It was just Saeran, the little boy who had gotten attached to MC since they came to the orphanage.

"Yeah, I’m here.”

Saeran approached and looked at the laptop, his long red hair resting on his shoulders.

"What are you looking for?“

"Aries. The notification on my phone said it’d be clear enough to look for it tonight.” MC looked away from the eye of the telescope to look at their new companion. “Good, you’re bundled up.”

It was the middle of winter and our breath was visible in the crisp air.

"How long have you been up here?“ Saeran asked.

"Two hours. I’m no good at this stuff, but I really like it.”

"Can’t you look it up on your laptop?“

MC sighed, "Matron Williams hasn’t paid for WiFi yet.”

MC said this, although they were sure the Matron had spent it on booze or some state of the art adult toy.

"Sit here.“

Saeran sat on the upturned red crate and stared at the skyline. MC turned their attention back to the telescope. Some type of fog started to block the sight, but it was close. The revving of a motorcycle finally reached her ears. Both Saeran and MC looked down in time to see a man wearing a black leather jacket drive off. His hair was as white as the snow that never came, as long as the time they had waited to be adopted, and was in a ponytail as low as their self esteem.

A gasp escaped Saeran’s lips, "So cool!”

"Dangerous is more like it.“ MC griped as they looked at the glass at the end.

It was dirty. They sighed.

"I guess that’s it for tonight. I have to get special cleaning stuff for this. That could take a while.”

MC covered the telescope and brought everything inside. The cold could damage its inner workings if they weren’t careful. Sae helped by carrying the laptop in the messenger bag. There was yelling from inside and the door opened. Light flooded them. Kate was breathless in the doorway. "Get in here, now. Matron has Darwin.“

MC rushed downstairs. Darwin was the only kid left with down syndrome left in the home. A wealthy German family had come to get as many as they could afford. Out of the four, they could only get three. He just so happened to be the lowest functioning one. Matron called him every name she possibly could.

"Matron Williams, please!” MC called.

Matron Williams had a knife in her hands and Darwin was bleeding. She had a tight grip on both. Darwin was crying, no bawling his eyes out even as Matron yelled at him.

"You’re so stupid. Screw-ups like you shouldn’t be able to live! When I say don’t, you don’t you re–“

MC screamed, "Matron Williams, let him go!”

"Oh, look, it’s your Savior!“ She wasn’t drunk. Just tipsy. It shouldn’t have gotten this far.

"Hera, please! Let go of the knife and let go of Darwin. I don’t know what he did, but I’m sure it’s not his fault.” MC only used Matron’s first name to let her know how serious things were.

She chortled, “Of course. Of course. He’s to retarded to know anything.” She tossed Darwin away and put the knife on the counter.

"I’m going to bed. Don’t make me get up until my first meeting.“

Everything was finally quiet except for Darwin whimpering on the floor and the beating of MC’s heart in their ears. She moved to Darwin and saw that his palm was slashed.

MC spoke to the other children in the room, "Someone bring me a first aid kit. Who saw what happened?”

Foot steps trailed off and MC comforted the young boy. Darwin held MC close, getting blood on their shirt, but that was ok. They knew how to get blood stains out by now.

"What happened?“

Chae-Rin, the shyest of the bunch, answered, "Matron was chopping vegetables. Darwin asked if he could help. Matron said no. He grabbed it by the blade, and she grabbed it back. It got out of control from there.”

"Thank you.“A first aid kit was handed to MC. "Darwin, beautiful boy, let me see your boo-boo.”

The boy had stopped crying. He leaned back and held up the cut hand to MC who cleaned the cut. Darwin hit them when they used the alcohol.  
“It hurts.”

MC grabbed the swinging arm and replied gently, “It also hurts when you hit me.”

Darwin stopped and allowed MC to finish without much protest. Both then stood. The child who had brought the kit took it back.

"Everyone off to bed now.“

The kids scattered and prepared for bed. MC tended to Darwin themselves and then checked on the others. Most of the kids were in the one room with three bunk-beds in them, but the seven teens shared another room with one bunk-bed and a futon. Often one ended up on the floor.

"Big (sis/bro/sib), will you sing us to sleep?”

"Sure, let me go check on something first.“

Javi spoke up, "I brought her meds to her already. She passed out.”

If they made too much noise, the Matron would punish them, so she was often given sleeping pills. Among other reasons.

> Goodnight, my someone,  
>  Goodnight, my love,  
>  Sleep tight, my someone,  
>  Sleep tight, my love,  
>  Our star is shining it’s brightest light  
>  For goodnight, my love, for goodnight.  
>  Sweet dreams be yours, dear,  
>  If dreams there be  
>  Sweet dreams to carry you close to me.  
>  I wish they may and I wish they might  
>  Now goodnight, my someone, goodnight

By this time, all were asleep. Some of the teens had entered to come listen in as well. MC was known for their voice in the house. They never sang around the Matron unless it was for a showcase. It never worked, though, because they were still here. The new kid who was very quiet and scheduled to leave next week put his hand on MC’s shoulder. It was time for bed. Both climbed into the futon. Two on top and two on bottom of the bunk-bed. Charlie didn’t like to be touched, so they slept on the floor. MC woke up too early and went to the window and stared out. The moon was so big, and finally there was Aries. 

> True love can be whispered from heart to heart  
>  When lovers are parted they say  
>  But I must depend on a wish and a star  
>  As long as my heart doesn’t know who you are. 

MC nodded off. In the morning, they found a blanket over their shoulders. Today was another showcase. Parents went in, parents went out. Most were beautiful physically, others on the inside. It was rare to find ones that were both. 

Darwin got adopted and would have two siblings waiting for him when he got home. Charlie was adopted by a famous chef from California. Chae-Rin adopted by a woman who couldn’t have a child of her own and whose wife had recently died. Saeran was adopted and cried for MC to come with.

"What do you mean, she’s too old? Age doesn’t matter! She’s smart and talented.“

"Sae, you’ve got a great set of potential parents. You seem to like them a lot and they like you.”

"But I like you most.“ He hugged MC tightly.

They smiled, "Y'know, even if we don’t get the same parents we can still be connected with each other.”

"How?“

"Remember your princess story?”

Saeran nodded. It was a story that Sae made up a year ago, and they played it almost every day. Saeran made MC the princess because:

"You have the heart of a princess.“ and MC couldn’t argue with that.

"I’ll always be your princess.”

The two hugged once more and Saeran went off with his new family.

Matron came and tapped MC on the shoulder, “MC, these two have something they want to say to you.”

It was two men equal in height, but one was slimmer than the other. MC had seem them earlier with all the teens and overheard bits and pieces.

"Would you like to be adopted by us?“

"We want to adopt a teenager and all the others turned us down. Don’t be scared, it’s not for anything bad. Promise.”

They looked the two possible parents up and down. Very good auras came from them. Trustworthy. Clearly rich. The thinner one had eyes that were two different colors.

Finally, MC spoke. “Then why?”

"You’d have to move to Korea.“

A huge smile broke on MC’s face, "I’d do anything to ~~get as far away from here as possible~~ get to travel.”


	2. Apartment 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move into your new apartment with then help of your fathers. Your red-headed neighbor, wait, neighbor?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed the format because I didn’t wanna keep saying MC this and MC that.

You loved being in Korea and got used to it quickly. You learned the language within a few weeks of arriving and were on the same plane as Sae, but once you landed, he stopped talking to you.

No calls or emails. Nothing. Although, you didn’t think of him that much anymore. Years of finals and school tests nearly wiped him out of your memory. It’s just that your new, empty, and dusty apartment reminded you of the orphanage.

You were on the third floor. The view was nice and the elevator worked. You set down a box that was closed up with silver duct tape. It was a great space. Enough for a couch and a love seat in the living room. Perfect for you and the new college friends you’d make.

“MC, help an old man with this box?”

You quickly head over to help your father with the biggest box from the trunk. It wasn’t easy for just one person to carry anyways, but Papa Yoongi was stubborn.

“What did I tell you?” Papa Tay came in with a medium box. “Don’t pick up things that will hurt your back. I told you that. Didn’t I tell you that?”

We all looked around the small place. Since the college you would be attending was far from home, you decided to rent an apartment. Both Papas would pay for it since they wanted your focus to be on studies and not money or bills. Your dads said they’d buy a penthouse, but you only needed the bare necessities to be content.

Hopefully, you would be too busy with friends and parties that this place would be only seen while getting ready for whatever celebration came your way. Not after, though. That would be spent in someone else’s bed if you were lucky. Even if it wasn’t anything intimate, not knowing your home was a good sign of a social life.

All the boxes and luggage were brought into the room, and you decided to start unpacking while your fathers returned home. It was a long drive. Also, you wanted to start living independently as soon as possible. As you unlocked your door, your neighbor came out dressed in a maid outfit.

They had long red hair and smelled like chips. You didn’t look to long because they were most likely a call-girl that just finished up with a customer. It wasn’t until you heard the door close behind you that you realized that you were the only one on this floor.

By the time you got the door opened, the ones on the elevator closed shut. Was it just your imagination, or did they wink at you?


	3. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's you graduation party, and you couldn't be happier. Your life goes on as normal until you get some heartbreaking news. Look on the bright side, at least you're an official anime protagonist.

Your parents and your siblings had surprised you. Graduation party. You had been in this place for a long time! Some freshman your sister gamed with was also there. He smelled like fresh hair dye.

When people asked what you planned to do with your new degree, you answered with what you always had. Being an intern and getting your dream job through hard work, dedication, and luck.

“Or you could just marry rich.” Your best friend S said. She had styled her hair to look like dread locks, but her hair was naturally straight, so it was just matted together. It worked for her, though.

You shook your head, “I want to marry for love, thank you very much. The amount of money they have only has be enough to support me and any kids we might want.”

More questions would be brought up later as your jam came on and you and your best friend danced in the middle of the room. The whole complex was mostly college kids, so there wouldn’t be any noise complaints.

It was time to get a job. Not many things to do. It’s not like it was required, but you always wanted to do something on your own. Waiter, be a waiter. Easy. Helps with social skills. Maybe you could be a secretary for a CEO one day.

For now, it was time to tune out crying kids. Sing happy birthday to strangers. Plan engagements and help with catering. Parties still happened, but it’s not like you could go to all of them anymore. You were an adult. It was time to do adult things.

During your shift, your boss called you to the back. There was a cop waiting for you. It wasn’t a parking ticket. You usually took the bus. No, no, no, no! They were gone. Your dads had gotten in a wreck with a distracted driver on their way back home after the party.

No! You were an orphan again. No parents. Alone. Alone.

Alone.

You couldn’t dwell on it for too long. The bills were your responsibility now. Your older brother had the responsibility to plan the funeral.

**Author's Note:**

> Ehhh, so I’ve been saving this for a while. I think my laptop has the rest of it, and I have yet to retrieve that info. However, I just wanted to get this out there and perhaps come up with something else other than what I originally wrote. Anyways, here ya go! I will try to stick to gender neutral MC, but I can’t promise I won’t slip up.


End file.
